Hemodynamic pathophysiology of acute pancreatitis: Investigation will be carried out into the hemodynamic alterations occurring following induction of experimental pancreatitis, followed by therapeutic manipulation of these changes in an effort to improve the management of this common disease. Septic Shock: Investigation will be into the hemodynamic state involving the documentation of the time course of the hemodynamic changes following induction of experimental shock in an effort to study the high output state, and whether this state is mandatory and desirable.